Where the Ice and Water Meet
by Eclipsial
Summary: First Attempt at a story. Please don't be harsh : So here is a story about a young gay latino teenager named Taylor Garcia moving to a new place and entering Degrassi. What will he find in these unforgiving halls? This does have homosexual themes so if you don't like it, don't read it. Campbell x male OC, rating may go up.
1. A New Life

**Greetings fellow readers of Fanfiction. So this is my first attempt at writing a story so don't expect anything fancy. I don't really know where I got this idea but when I got it I was like why not turn it into a story and here we are. Also, please feel free to suggest improvements for my writing, or for my story, or for the economic crisis, for anything really it will help me a lot. On a side-note, I want to make it clear that I'm not going to be one of those people who is like if you guys don't give me X reviews, then I'm not going to update. But I do want to know if someone is actually reading my story so if I could just get 1 review between updates I'd really appreciate it :-D Anyways enough of my rambling, On with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you see on TV that also happen to be in this story.**

* * *

**OC POV**

"Hey mom, was that the last box?" I said.

"Yes Taylor, that was the last box." my mother said with a grumble. She's usually very sweet and she really is a good person but there are times when she gives me that "you better get out of my face child before I whoop your sorry behind" look.

"Finally," I yelled in excitement, "Is there anything else you want me to do mom?"

"No _mijito, _you've helped enough for now, why don't you go outside and try make new friends." My mom said with a smile.

"Mom, you know I don't make friends easy, besides I'm tired and my first day of school at Deg-ra-ssi is tomorrow. It can wait till then."

"Ok fine but then you need to go upstairs and start unpacking and get your stuff ready for school tomorrow."

God I hate when she does that, "Yes mom." I said sadly as I walked up to my room and got ready for the morning.

* * *

"ahhhhhhhh" I yawned as I woke up, jeez I hate mornings.

I decided go take a shower, I did want to make a good first impression so I got up early so I had plenty of time. While in the shower I decided to try and evaluate my situation. Let's see, I'm a gay teenage guy who's a bit antisocial and will undoubtedly figure out a way to screw up my perfectly clean rep by somehow outing myself to everyone. On top of that I'm new and Latino so I know I won't blend in with anyone. Well I guess it's time to hit the ground and as my mom would say, and start running.

* * *

My mom pulled up to the parking lot and I was on my way out, '_Mijito_ wait," I close the door and got back in.

She starts, "Now Taylor, I know that this is a new place and deep down you're afraid, but I just want you to know that you are a Garcia. And as a Garcia you will always have your family…"

"Then why is Dad not here?"

"Now Taylor, you know I don't blame you for what happened."

"But it was my fault, if I didn't come out he wouldn't have left us." I was on the verge of tears now. What a great way to start my day.

"Ok, I'm sorry but this is a new start, forget about the past and make some new friends, ok?"

"I'll try, but no promises." I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

I closed the door and walked up to the front doors and whispered to myself, "This is my new beginning, might as well make the most of it." I stepped in and was greeted with a very excited girl.

"Hi, my name is Tori, who are you?"

"I'm Taylor, I'm new, umm could you tell me where the office is I need to pick up my schedule?"

"Sure, just follow me." I quickly noticed a bunch of people walking around and before I knew it we were at the principal's office.

"Here we are," said Tori, "I hope to see you around" she said as she walked away.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said a nice lady who was wearing way too much eye shadow.

"Umm, I'm Taylor Garcia. I'm new. I was looking for Mr. Simpson." I said nervously.

"Ok, so Mr. Simpson is actually quite busy, you didn't hear it from me but our student body president just got busted for embarrassing the visiting hockey team at a welcome rally in there, so here is a printout of your schedule and give me a second" She handed me a slip of paper and looked out the door way and grabbed somebody.

"Ok dear, this is Campbell Saunders and he is going to show you around, ok?" she said with another creepy yet comforting smile.

I looked up from my schedule and, saying that I embarrassed myself was an understatement, my mouth literally fell open as I stared at him.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" he said with an adorable smile.

I quickly composed myself and apologized, "Oh sorry, I just kind of zoned out there for a sec, I'm Ta-taylor, It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him.

"Well it's umm nice to meet you to Taylor, my name is Campbell but you can just call me Cam."

"All right well where are we off to?"

"Huh? Oh right, let me see your schedule…. Umhum, Ok well we have like three classes together so at least you won't go through your first day alone."

I was silently thanking God right now. "That's great."

"Oh and would you look at that, your locker is right here next to mine." Even better I said to myself in my head.

"So first period we have French 1, then you have AP Bio and AP European History, then we have English and Art after lunch, and you'll finish your day with Honors Pre-cal. Dang your pretty smart huh?"

"A little, I was top of class at my old school." Suddenly, a bell echoed through the halls as I closed my locker.

"Cool, I've well we should probably get to class, wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Ok let's go." This is definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. A Starry Night

**Alright so I got a couple followers, several more views, that's great I'm happy and now I get to update. Okay so I realized in my last chapter that I used the word "mijito" several times and didn't say what it meant so for those of you out there that don't speak Spanish it's just an endearing term like honey or dear is in English so I hope that didn't cause any confusion. Also this chapter is going to be a little longer. Besides that I think I got a solid backbone for the story so now it's just a matter of expanding on points and we'll see where this story goes from there. Ok, so I'm rambling again so I leave you with a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you see on TV that also happen to be in this story.**

So French class was interesting, I grew up speaking English and Spanish and both came pretty easily and French didn't seem that hard. Our seats were assigned so I ended up sitting a little far from Cam but that would have been okay, if he had stopped flirting with this "Maya" chick. Finally, the bell rang, I got up and headed for the door, but I got called by the teacher.

"Hello, Mr. Garcia. I was just curious about your thoughts on my class. I noticed that you seemed to finish the exercises a lot faster than the others and I believe that today was your first experience with the French language." said the teacher.

"Umm, Thank you, I guess. But was this all you needed to tell me because I really got to go." I looked to the doorway and noticed Cam was waiting for me, awww how sweet.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I think you're in the wrong class and I'm going to recommend you go straight to French 2."

"Oh no, that's quite alright, I don't really feel completely comfortable with the language just yet so I'd much rather stay right where I am."

"Ok, well. If that's what you want then its completely fine, now go its time for your next class."

"Ok thank you." I turned around and I noticed Cam was still talking with Maya.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." said Maya as she left for her next class.

"Yeah, sounds great." said Cam.

"So Taylor what'd you think of French" he said while we started walking.

"It was alright, didn't seem that hard, the teacher thinks I should skip ahead and go straight to French 2 but I've decided not to."

"Yeah I noticed, you were on fire in there, I kept feeling like you were on some game show and it was the lightning round or something." Cam finished as we both started to laugh.

"Ok so here's your next class, and your class after that is right down the hall over there, Ok? "

"Yeah, ok."

"Try not to miss me too much." He said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't dream about it." I countered as he walked away.

I entered and immediately I noticed on the whiteboard it said choose your lab groups, inside I was cursing, it was days like this that made life that much harder.

"Taylor, over here." I turned around and notice that girl I met earlier, Tori, and Maya calling me over to their lab group.

"Hey, so Maya tells me you have quite the brain." Said Tori.

"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal…"

"Are you kidding, he was like the first person to raise his hand for like every question and Cam could not shut up about you and your classes." Said Maya with excitement. Needless to say, I blushed.

"Awwww" I heard the girls say in unison. The bell rang and during class I learned a lot about Tori and Maya.

I found out Tori was a freshman and already on the power squad. She's really into setting people up and helping her friends. And that she was currently dating Zig Novak. I also found out that Maya was the little sister of the current, but not for much longer, student body president and that she is really into music and is even in a band.

"So what's the story between you and Cam, Maya?" I said to Maya.

"Oooh, who's this Cam guy, Is he hot? Oh my God, is he talking about that Campbell guy from the hockey team?" squealed Tori.

"Maybe" Maya mumbled while she gave me a look. If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the ground right now.

I whispered an apology, the bell rang, and we were off to our next classes.

"So Taylor, what's your next class?" asked Tori.

"I have AP European History, what about you guys?"

"Oh I have that too," quickly interjected Maya.

"Damn, I wish I was smart as you guys, I have Algebra 2 right now, but I'll see you guys later." Tori waved us good-bye, then Maya and I started walking.

"So, do you want to sit with me and Tori at lunch or do you have other plans?" asked Maya.

"Umm sure, sounds great." We walked in to class and we took our seats. It just occurred to me that Cam didn't say anything about lunch so what did that mean. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It said I had a new text message from an unknown number. I quickly got suspicious so I opened it

_Hey, if you haven't made plans for lunch yet you can come sit with me at the hockey table, most of those guys make fun of me anyway so it would be cool to have a friend at the table. –Cam_

I quickly replied _I already made plans with Maya and a friend of hers, but I think they wouldn't mind if I sat with you. Btw, How'd you get my number?_

My phone quickly vibrated again with his response. _I guess Tori snuck into your phone and got it and I asked her for it. Hope you don't mind._

I ended the conversation with my last message, _No it's fine, I was just curious, I'll see you at lunch._

The rest of class went by fairly easily. When the bell rang I explained to Maya about my conversation with Cam.

"So is it okay if I take a rain check."

"Yeah, it's fine. Our table is always open if something goes wrong." She smiled sadly.

"Alright, got to go." And I quickly walked toward the cafeteria.

"Taylor, over here!" I heard Cam yell from the lunch line.

"Hey Cam, how's it going?"

"Alright, what happened with Maya and Tori?" he asked.

"They were cool with it, why?"

"No reason." We got our food and I followed Cam. I quickly found out why Maya might have thought things might go wrong.

"Hey everybody look, little Cammy brought his boyfriend!" said a guy who I assumed to be the team captain, Mike Dallas. Everybody at the table started laughing. Embarrassed, I whispered to Cam, "You know what, why don't we just go sit with Maya and Tori?"

"Yeah, go sit with the girls and other fairies, Cammy!" That tears it, "You know what, you are just an idiot who has the self-esteem of a really fat gerbil which explains why you need to make fun of others to make youself feel better!" I yelled. The whole cafeteria stared in silence.

"Look who's calling who fat," snickered Dallas.

My face just dropped and I ran out of the cafeteria to the nearest bathroom and did something I swore I'd never do again.

**Campbell POV**

"Dallas, what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"Oh calm down rookie, the kid's as skinny as a twig, he'll get over it." That was when it clicked in my head.

"You know what Dallas, you really are just a jerk." I grabbed my lunch and started walking away.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?"

"To another table, dumbass." I left and went to Maya's table.

"Hey did you see where Taylor went" I asked

"He ran that way" pointed Maya.

"Thanks" I said quickly as I started to run. When I finally got to the bathroom, I was too late. I could hear Taylor puking his guts out. I found the toilet he was hunched over and slowly started patting him on the back.

"It's alright Taylor, everything's going to be alright."

After about 15 minutes, he finished and I helped him sit down.

Taylor began, "Please don't hate me." With tears in his eyes.

"Taylor, how could I hate you, you stood up for me when no one else would plus things like this happen to people it's not that big of deal."

"Yes it is. I'm a guy, guys don't get eating disorders. I'm just such a pathetic loser."

"You're not a loser, I think your great and amazing just the way you are."

"You really think so." Taylor said sniffling.

"I know so, just like how I know you'll get through this with my help. And don't worry it'll be our secret."

"Thanks, Cam."

**OC POV**

So the rest of the day ran pretty smoothly, my English and art classes were fun and math was amazing, but that was just because I really like math. Cam was constantly checking up on me. It was sweet but I didn't want him to think of me like I was a lost puppy so I asked him to just forget about it. Finally, the bell rang and I met up with Cam outside.

**Campbell POV**

"Hey Taylor, you look better."

"Thanks, I feel better. So are you waiting for your ride."

"Umm I was but my dad told me that he's not gonna be able to be pick me up until later like around 6:00, what about you?"

"Well I was going to walk home, do you want to come, we could just hang out watch TV or something." He shrugged.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." I said, "Hey are you a fan of Lost by any chance."

"Yes, Oh my gosh, that show is a-maz-ing!" he said in the most adorable way- wait, did I just call him adorable, no I didn't. I didn't… right?

"Hello? Earth to Cam."

"Huh, oh sorry got lost in my head."

"Are you alright, you looked like you were going to have a panic attack."

"No I'm fine…"

* * *

"Oh here we are, that was pretty fast." I said, "So this is your house."

"Yeah, it's still a little boxy you know from the move and all but we got most of it done yesterday. So do you want to watch Lost with me?"

"Definitely." I said.

**OC POV**

After about 3 hours of watching Lost, I got up to use the bathroom. Cam immediately got suspicious and asked if I was feeling alright. I said, "I told you I'm fine now, it was just a relapse, I'm sure that I'm fine now."

"Alright, damn its already 6:30," he said, "I got to go"

"Really, where are you off to?" I asked.

He replied, "I have this thing with the Degrassi Stargazers tonight and I need to get back to school."

"What's the Degrassi Stargazers, is that like an astronomy club type of thing?"

"Yeah except we just kind of sit around under the stars and watch them, it's pretty cool."

"You know, I've never seen a sky full of stars before because of you know all the pollution of the cities, is it really as cool as they say?"

"Even better, you have to see it in real life. Hey, why don't out come with me tonight. Come on it'll be fun, I promise."

"Okay sure, let me just leave a note for my mom." After I wrote the note, I placed it on the counter and we headed out the door, back to Degrassi.

"Aww man, we missed the van." said Cam.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were supposed to go out of the city so we could see better so we were going to use a van but i guess they already left without us. Ummm. Ok well why don't we just head to the park there's not a lot of light or smog and I know the perfect spot." said Cam enthusiastically.

"Ok." I said. After we made it to the park, we noticed it was really dark.

"Alright so here, hold my hand and don't let go for any reason. It's really dark and we don't want to get split up." He held his hand out to me.

"Ok, I trust you." I said as I grabbed his hand and smiled.

After about 15 minute, Cam said, "Ok we should be there in a little bit, are you excited?"

"Loads, but how are we going to see with all the trees?" I asked.

"Wait for it." He said as we turned around a rock and we entered a clearing.

"Oh, that's wow."

"Here, let's sit on the rock."

It was already too late, I looked up and got caught up staring into the stars, "Wow." was all I could say and that was an understatement.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Cam.

"Yeah," I said breaking my trance as i started climbing on to the rock, "it really is."

"I like coming here because it helps me forget about my problems, forget about the whole world and just pretend that everything is as perfect and beautiful as the stars. It makes me feel like i can be whoever i want to be" Cam said.

"Cam," I began, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure man, whatever it is, I'm all ears."

"Ok, please don't hate me but I'm gay and…"

"Will you relax dude, your sexuality doesn't matter to me."

"I know but after today and all of this, I just can't help but feel like I…" but I was cut off and never finished my sentence because before I knew what was happening, Campbell Saunders was kissing me under the starry sky and I was kissing back.

**WHEW! That took a long time to write. Anyways, again let me know what you guys think. Actually, I have a really quick question to ask: Do you guys think I rushed this like do you think I should have built the tension up a little more? Well, what's done is done. So I'm going to try and update daily but I'm not going to promise because I have a lot of things coming up but I will try my very best. Until next time.**


	3. Burial of Truth

**Hello once again everyone. I'm already on with my third chapter and I think that the story is turning out pretty well. I mean every time I reread what I've written I go, oh my gosh, I could have made that so much better or that would be much better for a later part but I still think it's good overall. Anyways here is where we enter our first major plot twist so brace yourselves. I know you guys want a little more backstory on the OC and believe me it will come but you all have to be patient so one more reminder: Please, please, please, o please give me advice. If you can think of any way I could improve my story then please feel free to let me know in a review or a PM, either way works for me. Ok enough of that, time for the story.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own none of the things you see on TV that also happen to be in this story.**

* * *

**OC POV**

Cam was the first to pull away. We were both panting and out of breath. I spoke first, "I'm so confused, I thought… I thought for sure you were straight." He looked away from me, almost in shock in what he just did.

"I know and I am straight, one kiss doesn't make me gay." He said.

"But…" I began. "No! Ok, I'm not gay, I can't be, I just… can't." He started breathing hard.

"Ok just please calm down Cam, deep breaths."

After several minutes he finally calmed down, "Ok look, you can't tell anyone about what happened, you have to swear, please. If you don't, I don't know what I'm gonna do." He started hyperventilating again.

"Cam, Cam, ok Cam I promise I won't say a word," I said and I couldn't believe the next few words that came out of my mouth, "Let's just pretend like it never happened."

"But Taylor, you're gay, this meant something to you, I know it did just give me some time to think…"

"No, look we need to get out of here and go home. When we wake up tomorrow… this night never happened." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Taylor please, I know that deep down you'll always resent me for this."

"And nothing you do is going to change the way I feel but I can at least bury the truth underneath. I'm leaving now, with or without you." I started walking away and then I turned and said, "Good-bye Campbell, I'll see you tomorrow." And I left him there in dark.

**Campbell POV**

I couldn't believe he just left me here. What the hell is going on here? I've never even looked at a guy before but all of sudden I like Taylor. Naturally I end up screwing everything up. Maybe, if I just pretend that none of this ever happened, then we could just move on with our lives and be happy. For all I know this could just be a phase.

"Oh who am I kidding, why did I have to fall for a guy." I said out loud. Well I need to go home and get some rest, maybe tomorrow I'll come up with a solution.

* * *

**OC POV**

I slammed the door as I walked in to my house and my mom jolted awake from the couch she was sitting on.

"Mijito, oh thank God you got home safe, are you hurt? Did someone kidnap you? I thought this was a safe place, dear God." I hate it when she goes all momma bear on me like this.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine ok, I'm just tired." I didn't even believe myself.

"Wait," she said as she turned on the light, "You've been crying. Come on tell me what happened."

We both moved to the couch and I started telling her about my day. How I met Tori and she took me to get my schedule, how I met Cam and he showed me around, and then about my classes and Maya, I skipped the incident at Lunch because I knew she would freak out even more, and then we got to the part where we came to my house and then we left to go see the stars with the Degrassi Stargazers.

"And then we went to the park because Cam said we would be able to see better there so I followed him and we got to this clearing and we started talking and the stars, mom the stars were amazing, and then I came out to him and he interrupted me saying he didn't care about my sexuality and then I was trying to tell him that I liked him but before I finished he, well he, ummm…."

"Come on spill it, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." She said.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back and it felt amazing and it just felt so right and I thought he felt the same but…"

"Ok wait, didn't you tell me he was a hockey player and he's going to be playing in the NHL or something?"

I responded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Hijo, think about it for a second. Back when we lived in the U.S. do you remember how it was such huge scandal when NFL football players were exposed as gay," I nodded, "Well it's the same here in Canada except their major sport is hockey, so I can understand why he's afraid to be with you."

"Ok, I guess it makes sennnsse." I yawned.

"Cheer up mijito, I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

"Yes mom." God I say that a lot.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"I knew that new kid was a fag, but Cam too. It's a shame, he would have been a great hockey player." A mysterious dark voice said to the sound of a photo printer running.

* * *

**OC POV**

Another fantabulous morning, whoopee, "ohohohoh." I groaned as my mom shook me awake.

"Come on Taylor, it's time for school."

"I don't want to go."

"Come on you're going to be late."

"ughghg" I said getting up.

The bell rang as soon as I got out of my mom's car. I walked up to the steps and I should have known Cam would be waiting. I tried to move around him but of course he didn't let me get away that easy.

"Taylor we need to talk." He said assertively.

"We have nothing to talk about." I insisted.

"Ok look, you don't have to talk but you could just listen."

I caved, "Fine you got 3 minutes before we end up late for class."

"Ok, I still don't know how I feel about… about us I mean I think I like you but I don't want to."

"In other words, you've made no progress."

"Will you let me finish, thank you. Ok so I'm still really confused but could we please just be friends for now, at least until I figure all this out, please."

"Beg for it."

"What?"

"You heard me, get down on your knees and beg me to forgive you."

"Ok, if that's what it takes." He dropped to his knees and I said. "No, no get up, people are staring."

He started to get up with a confused expression on his face, "Were you really going to beg?" I asked.

"Isn't that what you asked me to do?"

"Well yeah, but I never thought that you'd actually do it." I said as I started to laugh.

"Ok well you've had your laugh but does this mean that we're cool?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we're cool."

"Awesome" he said excitedly as the bell rang, "Oh we better go."

"Right." I said.

My classes went fine, the day was pretty relaxing no real commotion. I chatted up with Tori and Maya and I sat with them at lunch. I met their friend Tristan who's also gay so I decided it was safe to tell them that I was gay too. Tristan was kind of cute, but he wasn't my type. The only weird thing was that that Luke guy was giving me the eye all throughout lunch. I just waved off as nothing and ignored him. So afterschool, Maya, Tori, Tristan, Cam, and I went to the Dot and we hung out. I had a lot of fun and we made plans to come back her every other day. In other words, things got back to normal for a while. I could get used to this.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Two weeks since Cam kissed me, two weeks since my life has changed for the better, most importantly two weeks of me just having to worry about my homework. Another day of peace and quiet. How wrong I would turn out to be.

**Campbell POV**

I was on my way to school and I decided to walk with Taylor to school for a change of pace. So I got out and I saw him heading out to his mom's car.

"Hey, Taylor wait!"

"Hey Cam what's up?"

I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me, I was going to meet up with Tori, Tristan and Maya so I thought you might want to come too."

"Umm sure, mom do you mind?" Taylor asked his mom.

"No dear it's fine, have a good day." And before I knew it she was gone, i didn't even get a chance to introduce myself.

We began walking to school. "So how are you doing?" I asked. Cam and Luke had gotten into a fight over something yesterday and whatever happened must have been bad because Luke said he would destroy Cam the next time he got the chance.

"I'm alright, what could he really do to me?"

"True, hey there's Tori, Tristan, and Maya." Taylor said

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, hey come on we're going to be late, we should probably hurry up." said Maya.

As we walked into the schoolyard everyone was whispering and staring at us.

"What's up with everyone today?" Campbell asked as we approached the front doors.

"Hey guys, guys?" he turned to face us and we were frozen with what we saw.

"Cam, I thought you said no one came to the park with us that night." I said.

"Taylor don't bring that up now, not right in front of them." He motioned to Tori, Tristan and Maya.

"I think it's a little late for that right now Cam." said Maya.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Taylor walked up to me, "Brace yourself." And he turned me around to face the doors.

"For wha…" i didn't finish my sentence because right in front of me, all over the front doors of Degrassi were flyers and posters with the same picture all over the place. It was a picture of that night, the night I kissed Taylor in the park and it was right there for everyone to see.

* * *

**Babaam! Poor Cam, i feel sorry for him, but i bet i know who did it, yeah you probabaly know too but i still won't say who it is just to inspire doubt among you. Anyway, your probably asking yourself why has this person updated the story like 3 times over the course of 24 hours. Well i'll tell you why. it's because i'm not gonna be here tomorrow so that means that this is actually saturday's update but since i won't be here to update i'm just going to do it now. Expect a new chapter by Monday the latest, till then.**


	4. A Noble Sacrifice

**I'm back. Did you all miss me? Probably not but that's okay. So I don't want to babble too much so I'm just going to go on with the story. Please remember I love hearing your thoughts so an extra thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are amazing. By the way if words are in italics that means that it's a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you see on TV that also happen to be in this story.**

* * *

**Campbell POV**

I was speechless. I felt like I just got the wind kicked out of me. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. My secrets out, that was the only thing running through my head at the moment.

"Cam, Cam, come on man snap out of it." I heard Taylor say.

I felt like I was going to break down into tears so I just fell on to my knees and silent tears ran down my face.

"Cam, it's going to be alright." Taylor said while attempting to comfort me. I ended up pushing him away and running. I just ran and ran, and all I knew was that I had to get as far away as possible. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out in the clearing in the middle of the park.

**OC POV**

"Come on guys, don't just stand there. Help me tear these down." I asked my friends.

We began taking down the posters while everyone started going to class. After we finished, I asked Maya to stay behind.

"So, are you mad?" I asked.

"Well a little but mostly just because you guys kept it a secret. I mean we're your friends, you can trust us."

"Maya, you know what I mean. I know you had a thing for Campbell."

"I know, but we are just friends and now I know that he'll never be happy with me and deep down I just want him to be happy." She responded.

"So, we can still be friends?"

"Of course, now come on we should probably get to class."

"You go, I think I'm going to go after Cam." I said as I started to go down the steps.

"I don't know Taylor, I think right now Cam just needs his space to deal with everything." Maya insisted.

"Ok you're probably right. Let's go." And we started to head to class.

* * *

I was on my way to my next class when I walked by the front office.

"What?" I heard a women yell.

"Miss could you please calm down." I heard Mr. Simpson ask.

"I most certainly will not calm down! I was housing this, this abomination in my home. Well I won't stand for it, I simply won't." The snobby woman said. That was when I realized who she was, she was the lady who took Campbell in when he moved here for the hockey team. That was also when it occurred to me: what are Campbell's real parents going to say when they hear about everything.

* * *

**Campbell POV**

I finally came to after a while. I just turned over and stared at the sky. All of my focus was on one word? Why? Why would someone do this to me? What did I do to make someone hate me so much that they would want to completely destroy me like this? I looked at my phone and I saw that school was almost over. I also noticed that I had a couple missed calls from Taylor and Maya and oddly enough I had a single text message from the women I was staying with. She probably heard about the incident at the school and kicked me out. I knew she was really homophobic so it wasn't much of a shock.

"Great, so now I have no home, no hockey team, and I'm pretty sure my friends aren't going to want to talk to me after I froze them out." I said to myself.

So I got up and headed to the one person I owed the most, the one person who I cared more about than anything else. I headed to Taylor's house.

* * *

**OC POV**

It was finally time to go home. I had no idea what to do and I was honestly a little upset with Cam for ignoring me. I mean what if he thinks that this is my fault? I could never live with that kind of guilt. I could feel my lunch ready to come back up again and it already took all my willpower to eat and not purge after lunch. I started remember how my bulimia started back home.

_Even though everyone at school hated me, the one thing that got me through the day was my excitement for swim practice because it was my safe haven away from school. I swam for a team at the local gym and I was pretty good. My team didn't really know about my sexuality, I knew that athletes of all people were the least comfortable around people like me._

_ It was my turn next, the announcer just announced the 200m Boys Medley*****. I got into position and waited to go._

_Beep. Beep. BEEP!_

_And I jumped in, and I swam with everything I had. I had to win this, if I got first place, my team would win and go to the state championships. My team would be proud of me. I'd finally feel accepted. It was down to the final leg of the race. 50m of water between me and victory and I had a pretty solid lead. I could hear the crowds cheering me on. "Garcia! Garcia! Garcia!" BEEP! Went the scoreboard._

"_And the winner is… Taylor Garcia in first place! It looks like the Montclair Mayans are going to state." The announcer said. _

_My team huddled around me cheering my name, "Taylor, Taylor, Taylor!"_

"_Wow, so you do have a life afterschool." Said a familiar voice. It was Matt, a boy from my school who absolutely loved bullying me at school. He was definitely at the top of my Guys I Would Love to Watch Burn in Hell for All Eternity List._

"_Matt," I said nervously, "Wha... What are you doing here?"_

"_They don't know do they?" I knew exactly what he meant and I just looked away._

"_Um are we going to have a problem here?" asked my closest friend on the team John._

"_Alright listen up everybody," Matt said with a smirk, "I got a little secret about your new champion that you might be interested to know."_

"_Matt, please." I pleaded._

"_Yeah, I knew you'd want me to stop, just as much as you want dick, faggot."_

"_Taylor, what is he talking about?" asked John._

"_I'm talking about the little secret he's been keeping from you guys. Probably because he wants to be able to see you guys in your swimsuits up close like the pathetic perv he is."_

"_You and I both know that's a lie! I come here to get away from people like you." I exclaimed._

"_Really, well you don't do a very good job. Because who would want anything to do with a stupid, fat, pathetic loser like you?" Matt said._

"_My team isn't anything like you. They support me and they're proud of me."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure."_

_I turned to my team, "He's wrong, right guys? Please, tell me he's wrong." No response. _

"_I told you so." Matt exclaimed before he left._

"_How could you guys. I can't believe after everything we've been through as a team, you guys are just like him!" I screamed with tears in my eyes._

"_I think you should leave Taylor," said John who still couldn't look me in the eye. That was when I lost it, I ran and I ended up in the bathroom. I just broke down and cried over the toilet. I felt so worthless and unwanted. I don't know what took over me that day, but my hand just stuck a finger down my throat and I was puking my guts out into the toilet. It made me feel better in a sick and twisted kind of way._

_I didn't go back to the gym after that. After I told my mom about my victory, I told her about what happened with Matt and how he outed me in front of everyone and they betrayed me. She told me to focus on the positives, that not everyone could pull off a victory like mine under so much pressure. After that day my purging just continued. It started with me purging once every other day but it quickly got worse. It got to the point where my body would just make me throw up whenever I ate without a second thought. I had gone nearly a week without keeping anything down and I was finally too drained to the point where I collapsed on the bathroom floor. My mom came home and found me unconscious on the floor and called 911. Once I arrived at the hospital, the doctor told my mom that I had developed severe malnutrition due to bulimia and that I would need to remain in the hospital for a couple weeks on an IV to sustain my body and keep a sustainable weight. After I had a normal weight I would have to undergo therapy sessions to help with my negative body image and then I would be free to go. After everything was done and I had recovered, my mom decided it was time to move because of so many bad memories. That was when we moved to Toronto._

I still couldn't get my mom's face of disappointment out of my head when the doctor told her I had an eating disorder. But I had to stay strong if not for myself, then for Cam. I looked up and noticed Cam waiting for me.

"Hey, can we talk?" asked Cam who was sitting on my front porch.

"Are you sure you want to be around me right now? I thought you needed space?" I questioned.

"Taylor," he started with tears forming in his eyes, "I don't know who else to turn too, I feel so abandoned and I know after everything you probably don't want to forgive me and I don't blame you but please. I... I need you." He was full on crying right now.

"Oh Cam, come here." I hugged him and he just cried into my shirt mumbling I'm sorry over and over again.

* * *

I was finally able to get him inside and we just sat on the couch until he fell asleep crying. I felt so bad for him. I knew I had it rough but Cam must have it so much harder. He was all alone up here. He had absolutely no one. Suddenly I felt him stirring.

"Cam? Cam?" I whispered.

"Ughgh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well obviously I'm not okay. I have no friends, no family, no home. I've lost everything."

"You do have us. Me, Maya, Tori and Tristan. We're still your friends." I explained, "And as for a home you can stay with one of us if you want. We could be your family."

"How could you take me in, after everything? How can you, specifically, not hate me?" he asked ready to burst into tears again.

"Because Cam, you are such a good, strong, and amazing person. I went through the exact same thing you're going through when I was forcibly outed, except I didn't have a friend to help me get through this and you know what I did? I almost killed myself. I felt so worthless and alone and I almost gave up, and I can't let that happen to you."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because, because I love you." I just blurted out without really thinking. He just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I can't… I just don't…" He tried to say

"And I know that you don't like me the same and I accept that, but your still my friend and I want to help you." The doorbell rang. "Hold on, let me go get that."

"Hey, where is he?" Maya asked.

"Follow me." I said, "Alright you can take him."

"Wait what?" Cam said confused.

Maya answered, "Taylor called me when you fell asleep and we think it would be best for you to come and stay with me at my house until you can get back on your feet. I already called my mom and she said it would be fine after I explained the situation. She's informing your parents that she will be taking care of you for a while as your new guardian."

"You guys don't have to do this…" he quickly began.

"Yes we do, we're doing this because we care about you." I said.

"My sister just texted me, she and my mom are outside." Maya said quickly.

"Alright you better go." I told Cam.

"Thanks Taylor, for everything."

"Don't mention it." I said closing the door. I just went upstairs and tried to forget about everything before I lost consciousness and fell asleep.

* * *

**Campbell POV**

"Oh dear come here" said Mrs. Matlin as she hugged me, "Don't worry dear as long as you're with us, you'll always be safe."  
I still couldn't believe that Maya was seriously taking me in. I can't believe she would do this for me and then there's Taylor. He said he loved me. When he said that I felt… I don't know what I felt.

"Ok so first of all you don't have to go to school tomorrow, so just focus on resting and later we will go and look for basic things you'll need like clothes. Is that ok, because if you want to go slower and rest more that's ok as well." Said Mrs. Matlin.

"No its fine, I'm already asking for so much, it's perfectly ok with me." I said.

"Alright well then, it's time to go." She said and we were on our way to my new home.

* * *

**OC POV**

I met up with Maya at school early in the morning, "So how is he?" I quickly asked.

"He's keeping it together. My mom and I are trying to make him feel welcome, my dad is a little suspicious and my sister is just staying out of our way."

"All right well let's just go to class."

Suddenly, the PA system comes alive , "Will Taylor Garcia please report to the principal's office. Taylor Garcia to the principal's office."

"Good luck," said Maya as she walked away.

"Here we go." I entered Mr. Simpson's office.

"Ah Mr. Garcia please sit. I wanted to discuss with you the incident involving you and Campbell Saunders."

"Yes, umm what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"No need to be nervous, you're not in trouble. I just want to know if you know anyone who would do this to you or Campbell."

"I really don't think I should say anything unless Campbell says its okay."

"Look Taylor, from what I've heard I understand you have strong feelings for Campbell, so I know you want to catch whoever did this to you guys as much as I do. So please tell me, do you know anyone who would do this?" Of course I had an idea but I still didn't respond.

"Okay. Well then if you want to talk to anyone we do have an LGBT Club here at the school and I do believe they have a meeting tomorrow afterschool so if you can't talk to me then they'll be all ears."

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. Can I please go now?"

"Yes you're excused."

* * *

"So what did Simpson want?" Maya asked.

"He wanted to know if I knew anyone who would do this to me and Campbell."

"So what'd you say?"

"I told him I didn't know."

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"My plan is to remove everyone's attention from Cam and move it to me. I can take it a lot better than he can."

"Are you sure? Well what are you going to do?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. Wish me luck though."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Hey where's Taylor, I thought he was going to eat with us?" Tori asked Maya.

"I don't know, all he told me was that he was going to try and fix the situation with Cam." Maya responded.

"And how's he going to do that?"

"I guess we're going to see soon?"

* * *

I was waiting right outside Mr. Simpson's office. "Alright I'm going out to lunch, I'll be right back." Mr. Simpson told his secretary. I managed to sneak in without anyone seeing me. I quickly locked the door and turned on the PA system.

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention. Okay as you all know yesterday the front doors of Degrassi were covered with a picture of Taylor Garcia kissing Campbell Saunders. Well this is Taylor and I just want to clarify some things. First of all, I'm the one who's gay not Campbell. And second, I kissed him, he had no say and it was as much a shock to him as it was to you. So if you're going to pick on someone pick on me. This whole situation is my fault and I'm trying to do the right thing and own up to my mistake. Thank you for listening."

I unlocked the door and I was greeted by a cop and Mr. Simpson. "I know, I know, I'm in trouble. So what's my punishment?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Thank you Officer Turner, that will be all. Alright Taylor, what you did was clearly wrong. However, I admire that you would stick up and try and divert all the attention to yourself for your friend like that, so I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing here but I'm going to give you a suspension for the rest of the day and you can come back tomorrow."

"That's it, really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yup, you're excused."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Simpson."

"Yeah yeah, I'm the best principal ever, I've heard it all before." I laughed slightly but hey everything worked out for the best. Now hopefully Cam will get off easier now.

_*****_**So the medley race is a competition where you swim from one side of the pool to the other with the butterfly stroke, then you return using backstroke, then you go across again using breaststroke, and you finish in freestyle stroke.**

**Well then. Obviously a lot has happened this chapter so i'm just going to let you take it in. I gave Taylor a little more background, don't worry there will be plenty more but as for this part of the story we are going to focus on Campbell. If something was unclear or you have a question feel free to ask. I will be more than happy to explain. I'll try and get in an update tomorrow (Monday) but i might not be able to. Happy Sunday!**


	5. Acceptance of Love

**Ok, so my computer decided to be mean and not save the edited version of this chapter which means that everyone has been reading the extremely rough draft of chapter 5. So let me apoligize, i truly am sorry, hopefully the chapter will still make sense but a lot has changes but neverthless e****njoy.**_ Italics_** still means song even though the song is different.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you see on TV that also happen to be in this story.**

* * *

**Campbell POV**

Mrs. Matlin kindly woke me up around 9:00 because she said she had to go to work and didn't want me to wake up all alone in the house. I ended up just sitting around and thinking all day. How am I going to go back to school tomorrow? There's no way I'm staying on the hockey team, I knew that much. But how am I going to face everyone. Plus if I'm not playing hockey, what's keeping me from leaving and going back home? Home, that reminded me of my parents. I should probably call them and let them know I'm okay. Mrs. Matlin said she only told my parents that there was incident involving me but she gave them no details because she really didn't have any. Suddenly, the door opened and I turned around to see Maya coming home from school.

"Hey Cam. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing all right, nobody's home so I've been all alone all day."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, it's alright. So how was school? Are they still talking about me?"

"School was… interesting and as for your problem, well, Taylor took care of it."

"Wait, what do you mean he took care of it?" I asked nervously.

"He told everybody the truth, or at least what he wants people to think is the truth."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Well he came out to the rest of the school and then said that he kissed you and that you had no idea what was going on and that it was all his fault and that he was trying to take responsibility for his actions. So now he's dealing with all the bullying, especially from the hockey team, all alone. On the bright side I think that that means the hockey team believed his story and they might leave you alone." Maya shrugged.

"Yeah, right…" Taylor never ceases to amaze me. It's like he just doesn't have a limit as to how much suffering he can take. His loyalty to us, his friends, and his willingness to take the blame for everything just so I don't have to deal with it. I guess that's probably why I like him so much. Wait. What the heck am I saying? I don't like him any more than friend, I just don't. I have to get these thoughts out of my head.

"So are you going to come to the dance with me, Tori, Taylor, and Zig? We're all going to cheer for Tristan when he sings for the LGBT club's performance."

"There's an LGBT Club? I'm surprised Taylor's not in that."

"He is. Well that's where he is right now anyway. He and Tristan went to a meeting today to assign parts for the performance."

"Wonder what they're up to right now?" I said.

* * *

**OC POV**

"I still don't think this is a good idea." I told Tristan for the umpteenth time.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a nervous Nelly. You'll do fine." He assured me.

"Well it's not like you gave me much of a choice."

"Well how was I supposed to know that I needed a partner to audition with?"

"I don't know but you couldn't have used anyone else?"

"Next up Taylor Garcia and Tristan Milligan." We heard the judges call.

"Alright well it's too late now so let's blow the roof off this place." Tristan said enthusiastically.

"I can only do my best so no promises."

* * *

"I can't believe you." Tristan said angrily as we walked into Maya's house.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" I responded.

"Come on girls, you're both pretty so stop fighting and tell me what happened?" Maya said.

Tristan just huffed and walked right back out the door.

"Wow, he seems really pissed off." Cam said.

"Ok now I really need to know what happened." Maya said,

"Well, I may have gotten the lead role opposite to the one Tristan auditioned for…" I started.

"Oh that's all. Then why is he so mad?" Maya interrupted.

"Well he may not have gotten the role he wanted. They made him an extra in the background so he quit." I admitted.

"Ok then. First off Congrats and give me a hug." We hugged quickly and then released as she continued,"And second don't worry too much about Tristan he'll probably be over it tomorrow." She said as she smiled.

"I'll try not to," I said to Maya before I switched my attention to Campbell, "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright I guess. I just feel like I should say thank you." He said to me with a knowing smile.

"Thank you for what?" I asked curiously.

"Maya explained to me what you did for me today at school and I just wanted to say thanks, you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know but I wanted to."

We just stared into each other's eyes for a while before Maya interrupted, "Will you two just kiss already?"

"Huh, oh sorry about that I just… I just kind of zoned out." Cam said while blushing furiously.

"Me too. Sorry." I said awkwardly as I started to leave in embarrassment.

* * *

**Campbell POV**

The week had gone by pretty fast actually. I hadn't seen Taylor much outside of class because he was way too busy preparing for his performance. At least our group was back together since Tristan and Taylor made up. I know all of us were proud of Taylor for getting the lead role but he wouldn't talk much about what went down at rehearsals. As for me, I didn't really talk to the hockey team much outside of practice. Most of them treated me exactly the same as before the incident, save for Luke. I couldn't shake this feeling that he knew Taylor lied but I managed to bury my suspicions in the back of my head. Currently, I was getting ready for the dance with Maya.

"So how do I look?" asked Maya as she entered my room behind me.

"I'm sure you look… whoa." I said as I turned around shocked at what I saw, "You look beautiful."

"Aww you're so nice. Don't look so surprised, though. Sheesh, I know I'm not the prettiest but you don't have to act like I just transformed into a super model."

I blushed as I finally looked away.

"So are we going or what? Tori, Zig, and Tristan are waiting for us at the entrance." Maya stated.

"Oh right, then we better get going."

* * *

When we arrived, Tori, Zig, and Tristan were indeed waiting for us.

"Finally! Now let's get this show on the road." Said Tori as we headed inside.

We just hung out for most of the night. We danced and had a lot of fun. After a while, Maya and Zig left saying that they needed to get ready to perform with their band Whisperhug after the LGBT performance. So that left me with Tori and Tristan.

"Hey we should get closer to the stage so we can see our friends better." I suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right." Said Tori and Tristan.

As soon as we got in front of the stage Fiona Coyne walked onto the stage.

**OC POV**

"Alright so how is everybody doing tonight?" Fiona asked the crowd who just cheered in response.

"That's great. So we have two amazing performances tonight and we are going to start with our LGBT club's performance so give them a round of applause for their performance."

"All right here we go." I whispered to myself and my co-star, Alex, as I got into my position and he began playing the piano I was sitting on:

_Ohh_

_ yeah, yeah_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_  
_That someone else has let you down_  
_So many times I don't know why_  
_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_  
_Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_  
_Is being shared with someone else_  
_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_  
_But I know we can make it_  
_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_  
_I can hear what you say_  
_Know I know why know we can make it_  
_If tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Just tell me that you love me anyway_

The crowd started cheering for us. Wow, that was intense. I couldn't help but feel weird though. Throughout the song things really heated up between me and Alex, especially because we finished the song right in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. I mean I don't have any feelings for him but we must have been pretty convincing because the crowd kept cheering: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and Alex whispered to me, "For the fans?" and I responded, "For the fans." And we kissed. It was pretty quick, a lot like a stage kiss, but it was good enough for the crowds. I looked toward where I had seen Tori, Tristan, and Cam earlier but when I found them I noticed Cam was missing. I mouthed to Tori, "Where is Cam?" she looked around and gave me a shrug meaning that she didn't know. We were finally allowed off the stage and Maya's band started playing. I quickly changed into the clothes I had brought for the dance and when I walked out of my dressing room I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and didn't see you there, wait… Cam is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I was just going to go look for you. Tori said she didn't notice you leave and I was worried that something happened."

"Oh believe me, something happened. Can we talk in private?" he said motioning to the stage hands that were wandering about.

"Umm yeah. Here come in my dressing room." I asked.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" I asked Cam while i motioned for him to sit down next to me.

"I wanted to ask you a question." He started.

"Well, ask away."

"Well it was kind of about your song. When you were singing it felt kind of like you were saying it to me and i just wanted to know if that was true."

"Look, I know I got kind of in too my song," I began, " but I didn't mean for it to sound like i was trying to get a response out of you." I lied horribly.

"You know, you're a horrible liar."

"Only when i try." I joked.

"Ok well moving on to what happened. When i saw you up there performing with that Alex guy. I don't know something felt... weird inside me. I felt jealous that he could be up there with you and i couldn't."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" I said hopefully.

"I'm trying to say that now i know what i have to do." He placed his hand on the back of my head and with that he pulled me in and kissed me passionately. He pulled away after a while, out of breath and continued, "Taylor, I love you. I love you more than anyone I have ever met, but I couldn't accept it until now and I was just so worried what everyone else would think and..."

"Cam," I interrupted.

"Yes,"

"Shut up." I smiled as I kissed him again.

"Hey Taylor, have you seen… whoa." Maya interrupted as Cam pulled away. Man she had a knack for interrupting me.

"Umm when you guys are done, the dance is over so I'll just be waiting for you guys outside." She said.

"Ok, we'll be outside in a second." I said.

"Man she always seems to be interrupting us."

"Oh my God, I was just thinking the exact same thing." We both burst out laughing.

After we calmed down I asked, "So… what does this make us?"

"Well, I was hoping we could be… you know?" He blushed.

"Actually I don't." I joked.

"Oh come on I know you know."

"Yeah but how do I know your serious if I don't hear you say it."

"Alright then. Taylor Garcia, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will." I smiled, "We better get going though, don't want to keep Maya waiting too long."

"Yeah, you're right. So is it okay if I come over and hang out at your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure i don't see why not." I said as we walked out of the gym.

"Hey guys." Maya said.

"Hey Maya." Cam said.

"Why are those guys staring at us?" I asked as I motioned to some guys standing by the corner.

"They're probably just some homophobes who saw your performance, just ignore them." Maya said.

"Well I say, why don't we give them something to stare at?" Cam said to me as he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Why not?" I said as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"Alright guys, they left now. You can stop," Maya said, "Hello? Guys? Come on now. You guys seriously need to stop now."

I pulled myself away from Cam at that point. "Sorry Maya." I said.

"It's fine. But friendly tip, don't do that in front of your mom next time."

"What?" I said as I turned around and saw my mom in her car.

"Oh my God." I said.

"You better go, I'll text you later." Cam said finally letting me go.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." And I got into my mom's car.

"Someone has a lot of explain to do." My mom half said, half sung as I closed the door.

Humph, I said in my mind. And I started telling my mom the whole story.

* * *

**Campbell POV**

"So you and Taylor finally got together?" Maya said.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it took me seeing him kiss another guy to get me to accept the way I feel about him."

"So what now?"

"I don't know but I figure that the worst is over now." I said.

"Oh Cam, Cam, Cam, you're so cute." Maya said while nodding her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, it's time to head home." Maya said.

"Wait, what did you mean?" I asked as we started walking to Maya's house.

"Look, your relationship with Taylor is just barely starting and just like any normal relationship, you guys are going to have your ups and your downs except with both of you guys being... well guys, that's probably going to make things harder. On top of all that, you guys have to deal with other people putting you guys down because you're both guys." Maya said.

"Wow, I did not think about it like that. Do you think that Taylor and I will be able to get through everything?"

"Well Cam, if you really think about it, it all comes down to one question: Do you love him? If you love him, you'll get through this together, but you have to truly love him, and he has to feel the same way about you."

"Alright well I guess we have to wait and see where me and Taylor go I guess." I said as we finally got back to Maya's house.

"I guess that's just the way life works." Said Maya as we entered her house.

"Campbell?" said a woman sitting in the living room.

"Mom?" What was she doing here? She was the last thing on my mind right now. Oh no, how am I going to explain my relationship with Taylor to her? What if she doesn't understand and disowns me? I don't think I could take that.

"Oh honey it's so good to see you again." She said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, you too mom. Umm, so why did you comeall the way up to Toronto?"

"I came because we heard that you were kicked out of the place you were staying at and that you were staying here. Then we waited here with Mr. and Mrs. Matlin waiting for you and Maya to get back so that we could talk."

"About what?"

"About you moving back home."

**Yay! Campbell and Taylor finally got together. So the song I picked first was "Finally Falling" from Victorious but that was because my mind blanked and i couldn't reme,ber this song when i first wrote this chapter. Anyway the song is now "Just Tell Me That You Love Me" because I felt like it kind of fit the situation like how Taylor loves Cam and Cam loves him back except that he didn't want to accept it so he tried to bury it and put it away forever so Taylor sings this to get Cam to accept himself for who he is and to help him get over his sexuality issues. So now we have run into Cam and Taylor's first issue as a couple: Possible Seperation. What will Cam do: will he tell his mom the truth and stand up for his relationship with Taylor? Or will he give in and move back home and away from Taylor? Only time will tell with the next chapter which will hopefully be up later this week. Yeah i suddenly got swamped with a bunch of work, it's going to be my senior year so i'm planning for college and my AP classes so i will try to update but i am making no promises. Until then.**


	6. Glimmer of Hope

**I believe I do owe an explanation for my extensive absence; there was some sort of billing error on my mom's cable bill which provides our cable, landline, and internet so my freaking internet was unavailable for the past few weeks but now we switched our provider and i'm back. Anyways, here is the next chapter and we have some more twists and turns and all that other good stuff. Again, reviews are very much appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged. Also take note of the rating change which is due mainly to cussing but also for another reason that will make itself known later in the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own anything in this story that is on Degrassi.**

* * *

**Campbell POV**

"Whaaaat?" Maya and I asked. There was no way this is true. She had to be joking right, right?

"Campbell, this place is just so far away, and your father, siblings, and I really miss you. We feel that it would be better to take you away now rather than later when you become emotionally attached."

"A little too late for that…" muttered Maya as she left the room with her parents.

"Campbell, what did she mean by that?" she questioned with a smile.

"Ummm…" I said nervously.

"Oh honey. Do you have a girlfriend? Oh that's it isn't?" she squealed.

"Something like that."

"Oh, how sweet. Well I have to meet her of course…"

"No!" I shouted, "I mean we just started going out and… and I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Ok well I'm going to be staying at a hotel nearby so I'll text you the address later but I have a week before we have to go back home so if you bring your girlfriend to see me and then we can discuss whether or not you should stay here, okay?."  
"Alright, thanks mom." God this is going to be hard.

"Alright sweetie, see you later." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"Bye mom." I said as she left. I crashed on the couch and thought how am I going to do this?

"Ughghg what am I going to do?" I asked nobody.

"You're going to tell her the truth." Maya retorted as she came back into the room, "that you're gay."

"Well..." I said.

"What, you're going to tell me that you're not gay?"

"I don't know. I mean I know that I like boys which is why I like Taylor so much but when i first saw you in your dress, even now, I find you and other girls attractive. I just feel so confused."

"And that's okay Cam. It's okay to still be figuring yourself out, but it sounds to me that you're bisexual and you're mom seems like the understanding type so maybe she'll be okay with your relationship with Taylor after you tell her."

"How can I do that? How can I tell her that I'm gay or bisexual or whatever it is I am? She'll be so disappointed in me." I said ready to break down and cry.

"Cam, no matter what happens you still have us, you have your friends and Taylor and we'll all pitch in and help you get through this, I promise. Now, I think you need to talk to Taylor tomorrow and see what he thinks."

I sniffled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**OC POV**

"See, didn't I tell you that everything would work out?" my mom said.

"Yes, yes you did."

"So, while we have some time, there's something I may have forgotten to tell you."

"Ok, well what is it?"

"You're older brother is coming to visit and before you say anything he's already on his way from your father's estate so there's no point in protesting."

"But mom, you know how I feel about Ricardo."

"Yes I do know but Taylor he didn't make the choice to leave you like your father did. When your father and I fought in the divorce hearing he took custody of Ricardo and took him when he left. Ricardo had no choice in the matter."

"Still…"

"The way I see it you should use this as a new beginning and form a relationship with your brother."

"I don't know. I mean I want to but it's just been so long and I don't know what I'm going to say to him."

"Well would it help if I told you the reason he is coming is to reconcile with you?"

"That's why he's coming. Well either way I guess I should be happy, I can't believe Dad is actually letting him come."

"Well…" My mom began.

"Wait, Dad doesn't know that he's even coming huh?"

"Well your brother is 18 now so he does have the right to keep his actions a secret."

"Whatever. I'm really tired now so can I go to bed?"

"Alright mijito. We'll talk when I get back from work tomorrow night."  
"Yes mom."

* * *

**Campbell POV**

Alright it's time to tell Taylor about my mom, I thought as I walked to Taylor's front door and rang the doorbell. Taylor opened the door in his t-shirt and boxers. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight.

"I didn't think you were going to come this early." He said as he opened the door for me to come in.

"Well I wanted to surprise my new sexy boyfriend." I said as I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood plus I'm really not a morning person."

"Well you sure look like one. I wish I looked like that in the mornings."

"Please, I'm a mess. I better get changed, let me go take a quick shower and I'll be right back." Taylor said as he walked up the stairs.

I decided to wander around the house and I quickly found some interesting things. I found a picture in a box lying around with four people in it. One was obviously Taylor's mom who was holding a baby who I assumed was Taylor. He looked so adorable as a baby, well who doesn't but still. Then there was a man next to her who was probably Taylor's dad. But who was this other kid. He looked a lot like Taylor but I could still tell that it wasn't him. Maybe he has a brother or something. I decided to ask him about it later. I ended up finding another box in Taylor's room but it was closed. I wondered if I should open it. I thought about it and concluded that opening it would be rude but my curiosity got the best of me. It looked like a bunch of trophies. Not just any trophies but swim trophies. I didn't know Taylor swam. I wonder why he never told me.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked who had just come out of the shower in a towel, water droplets running down his lightly defined abs. God why does he have to be so hot and practically naked at the same time.

"I was just looking around and I found this box and I was curious to see what was inside. Are you mad?" I muttered nervously.  
"Not really, but you probably want an explanation." He said as he sat next to me. I kind of did want an explanation so I motioned for him to continue.

"Before I moved here, I used to live in a little city called Montclair in California. I used to be bullied so much that I practically came home crying every day. That was until I decided that I wanted to do something fun so my mom took me with her when she went to the local gym and I took a swimming class. I guess I was pretty good because the instructor recommended to my mom that I join the local team."

"The Montclair Mayans?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"It says on the trophy." I said as I held up the trophy.

"Well I did join and I loved it because it gave me a place to go away from all the bullies. I finally felt accepted and wanted. I was actually one of the best on the team. But that all changed when a bully from my school showed up and outed me to the entire team. Basically they rejected me and told me that I should leave the team. I just couldn't believe that they would betray me like that even after I got them into the state championships."

I could see that this was a painful memory for Taylor, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." I said as I held his hand.

"I know but I feel like you deserve to know. After all you're one of the few people who actually know about my problem."

"What does your eating disorder have to do with any of this?"

"It has to do with this because my bulimia started that day. I just felt so worthless and betrayed and I caved to all the thoughts in my head and began purging to get rid of the pain. I ended up feeling even worse after a few weeks and when I think about it sometimes, I just wish that I wasn't so weak." He said sadly.

"How can you say that? Taylor you've showed me and everyone else nothing but how strong you are. I mean you always make sure to help your friends when they need you, you keep all your problems under control, and you dealt with me even when I refused to love you back. From what you've told me, you've been through so much and you're the strongest person I've ever met to have been able to get through all that. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." I said as passionately as I could before I felt him kiss me again for a while when he ended up on top of me in his bed.

While we were making out passionately, I pulled his towel off and he was naked on top of me. I ran my hands down his sides and noticed how skinny he really was but it felt so good when he started thrusting against me and I lost focus and lost myself in the moment. We pulled apart to breathe and i took that chance to take off my shirt while Taylor unbuttoned my jeans. We ended up naked on his bed grinding against each other for a couple minutes and I took the chance to flip us over so I was on top and grabbed our erections and started to jack them off together. We moaned simultaneously.

"Oh Cam, fuck it feels so good."

"Yeah, you like that." I said as i started going faster.

At this point, Taylor was moaning incoherently a constant mantra of fuck's, oh's, faster, etc, and god it was turning me on like crazy. I felt myself getting closer and i could feel Taylor getting close to the edge as well. I pulled up so that i was sitting in between his legs so i could still jack us off.

"Ooohhhh, Cam! I'm gonna, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Taylor screamed.

"Fuck yeah, yeah, yeah!" I moaned as I released all over Taylor which made him cum hard all over himself.

I collapsed on top of him as we both caught our breaths. Once we came down from our highs, Taylor sat up.

"Oh my God. What did we just do?" he asked.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it. I was just so turned on and you kissed me and i just lost it. I'm sorry i didn't mean to force you."

"No it's fine. It's not like we actually had sex or anything but we should talk about this, if you don't mind of course." he asked.

"It's cool. I'll let you change now. I'll just wait for you downstairs." I quickly left with my clothes and started putting them on as I went downstairs.

I was about to put on my shirt when i heard someone say "Ahem."

"Oh my God, who the hell are you and why ate you here?" I said as i raised my fist.

"I'm Ricardo and from what I can see you just had sex with my brother."

I just gaped with my mouth wide open, "You're... you're Taylor's brother?" I gulped.

**OC POV**

I had just finished putting my clothes on and I heard Cam talking with someone so i went down to investigate.

"Cam, who are you..." I froze when I saw my brother in the living room.

"Taylor, it's been so long. You look all grown up since the last time I saw you." My brother said as he got up and came over to hug me.

"Umm thanks. So... how's it going?" I asked nervously thanks to the look Cam was giving me.

"I was fine until I walked in on your boyfriend walking down the stairs without his shirt on."

"Ricardo, I can explain..." I began.

"No need, Taylor you're sixteen, most kids your age have had sex already. It's not a big deal and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well we didn't really have sex, we just sort of..."

"Nu nu nu, I don't need to hear the details of your sexual encounters. Relax, this will be our little secret. You should be thankful it was me who caught you and not mom."

"Right, so could you give us like a second to talk really quick?"

"Whatever you need bro." he said as he tried to give me a high five just to embarrass me, to which I responded by looking down at the ground awkwardly.

When he exited the room into the kitchen we started talking.

"I am so sorry, i had no idea he would be here this early."

"It's fine, we can talk about it some other time."

"Thanks."

"So i don't know if you would want to, but if you do would you like to maybe go out on our first date tonight?"

"Sure, just text me the details later and i'll let you know if I can go." I said as we started walking to the door.

"Okay I'll see you later then." Cam said as he opened the door.

"Yeah." I kissed him and we ended up making out passionately for a couple seconds.

"Ahem," Ricardo said as we pulled apart, " Sorry to interrupt but I think we should talk now.

"Of course. Alright I'll see you later."

"See you later." Cam said as I closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Alright look we need to talk Taylor."

"Umm, no we don't not after you embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend a day after we got together." Right after I said that, he gave a look.

"A day and you already got in his pants?"

"Okay I'm leaving," I said as i got up to leave before I was stopped by him pulling my arm.

"No wait. I was just kidding. Okay I know i haven't exactly been there for you but i'm here now and I want to make up for it. And i'm going to start by being a good big brother and chaperoning you're first date."

"How do I say this nicely? Ummm... Nooo."

"Okay well it's either I chaperon or I tell mom about what happened here before I walked in."

Oh he did not just give me an ultimatum. I sighed and said, "Okay fine, you win. You can chaperon. But if you embarrass me again i'm not talking to you for the rest of your stay."

"Whatever." my brother said as he shook my hand, "You'll be thanking me later when I save you from the heartbreak of discovering the real guy that you're dating."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I retorted.

**Okay so please don't kill me *he says while running under a bush* I am definitely not the best writer so I apologize for the poor quality "smut" if it can even be called that. Anyways, I should be able to post the next chapter soon since I just have to finish editing it. Anyways I know I have said this dozens of times but please review and give me hints to make the story better. Thanks a bunch.**


	7. Encounters and Confessions

**Long time, no see right guys? So, now we are running into the "edge of the storm" if you will. This chapter is where the real drama begins to make itself apparent so I hope you're ready. Now please enjoy the show and keep in mind that this is only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Degrassi, bummer right?**

* * *

**OC POV**

"Alright mom, I'm leaving for my date with Cam. I'll be back later." I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She whispered back.

"Because I don't want Ricardo to chaperon my date and if he doesn't know that I left then how can he do it?"

"Okay, have fun, but not too much fun." The irony, right?

"Yes mom." I said as quietly closed the door.

I turned around and screamed, "What the hell, you scared the shit out of me."

"That's what you get for trying to sneak out. I knew you would try something like this so I decided to wait outside." Ricardo responded.

"Ugghh, please Ricardo, I'm begging you. Let me go on my date alone." I pleaded.

"No can do little brother. I'm supposed to protect you from others who might try to hurt you and since I don't know anything about this guy he needs to be closely watched."

"Alright fine. Can you please just drive us to the mall? I'm supposed to meet him there in like 20 minutes."

"Okay, get in." he said as we got in his car and drove off.

* * *

**Cam POV**

Why am I so nervous? I thought to myself. It's just a date, it's not that big of a deal. And what's taking Taylor so long? He texted me saying he was about to leave his house 20 minutes ago. I kept fidgeting and twiddling my thumbs as I waited another 5 minutes. Finally, Taylor walked in and started coming towards me.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks. Ummm, yeah we have a small problem." he told me.

"What problem?"

"Well when my brother caught us the other day he said he'd tell my mom if I didn't let him chaperon our date so..."

"He's here, watching us."  
"Exactly. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sure we'll still have tons of fun with your brother here with us."  
"See your boyfriend doesn't mind me chaperoning." Interrupted Taylor's brother.

"Alright fine whatever, so what do you want to do." Taylor asked me as we started to walk away with Ricardo following us.

"Well, I was thinking I could teach to ice skate at the rink down there." I said, pointing down toward the ice rink on the ground level.

"Cool. I've never gone ice skating before."

* * *

After we rented the ice skates, Taylor and I began to put on our skates while Ricardo watched. I offered to let him come out with us but he said he'd much more comfortable just watching. I let it go after Taylor whispered to me that the real reason he didn't want to ice skate with us was because he wouldn't be able to keep up with us

"Are you ready?" I asked as I stepped on to the ice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said attempting to step on the ice with on foot on the ice and his hands gripping the edge for dear life.

"Here. Let me help you." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him on to the ice.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"Calm down Taylor. Just relax."

"Okay. I'm okay."

"Alright know all you need to do is hold on and I'll get us moving." I then started to skate pulling Taylor, who now had his eyes closed, "Okay I'm going to let you go now."

"No, please don't let go." he pleaded until I released him and he groaned, "Aww now there's no fun." He said as he skated to catch up to me.

"Whoa, when did you learn how to skate like that?"

"I learned how to ice skate a long time ago from my mom. She used to be a figure skater or something so she convinced my dad to let her teach me and my brother how to ice skate and while Ricardo failed miserably, I skated fairly well."

"That's really cool. Well then what do you say to race then, from here all the way across?"

"You're on, just try not to fall too behind."

* * *

**OC POV**

I felt like our first date was going pretty well. I totally let Cam beat me just to boost his ego a little so he was happy, and Ricardo was giving us some space which I appreciated.

"It's starting to get a little late." I said as we left the food court.

"Yeah I know, but before we leave there's something I need to tell you." Cam responded.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well, when I came home from the dance with Maya yesterday we were greeted by mom."

"Oh, well that's great. You said you were feeling homesick."

"Yeah I know but the thing is she came here to talk me into coming back home..."

"Oh... well what did you tell her?"

"When she told me what she thought she said she wanted to take me before I got emotionally attached and before I said anything Maya was leaving the room to help her mom and muttered that it was already too late. Anyways, she's now under the impression that I have a girlfriend and wants to meet her by the end of the week."

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking that maybe, if you were okay with it, I could introduce you to my mom as my best friend, then come out to her, then introduce you as my boyfriend."

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm with you." I assured him.

"Really? Because if you would rather me just..."

"Cam, you're my boyfriend. We're in this together so naturally I am going to support whatever decision you make and if you want to ease your way of coming out as bisexual to you mom, then I'm fine with it."

"Wait how did you know... Did Maya tell you this?"

"She didn't have to, your personality just screams bisexual so I figured it out on my own."

"Thanks, you have no idea how happy I am to have you as my boyfriend." He said to me as he stared into my eyes and kissed me.

We quickly pulled apart because we were in a public place, "So do you want to come over tomorrow so we can talk to my mom?"

"Yeah sure. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

* * *

"So what'd did you think of him?" I asked Ricardo on the way home.

"I think that he's a pretty cool guy. He's nice, cool,and most importantly... he makes you happy."

"Of course he does, he's my boyfriend."

"I know but I can't remember ever seeing you this happy and when you're around him you just brighten up even more and I think that mom notices too."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?" He asked me confused.

"For not interrogating him like I though you were going to."

"I told you that I would be a good big brother and I really am trying to get you to forgive me."

"Well consider yourself forgiven." I said as we smiled.

* * *

**Cam POV**

I knocked on the door to my mom's hotel room.

"Who is it?" I heard my mom say through the door.

"Mom, it's me Cam. Open the door."

"Hey, how come you decided to visit me so early. I was just about to cook some breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Sure mom."

"Did you need to tell me something?"

"Umm yeah but it can wait till you finish cooking. I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself because of me."

"Ok. I'm making pancakes, how many do you want?"

"I'll take 3 please." After about 30 minutes of making pancakes, my mom finally sat down and we started eating.

"So mom... How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, why do you ask?"

"I was just asking."

"Alright, somethings up. What do you need to tell me?"

"Okay, I invited my best friend Taylor to come meet you today."

"Oh, okay. Well that's not a problem at all dear. So when is he coming."

"He should be here any second now." Suddenly the doorbell rang, "That's probably him." I said as I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Taylor. So glad you made it."

"Yeah. I almost didn't though. My mom got called by her manager for something so I had to ask Ricardo to take me and he's really not a morning person."

"Hello, you must be Taylor. I'm Campbell's mother but you can just call me Mrs. Saunders."

"It's so nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand.

* * *

So my mom and Taylor seem to be getting along pretty well. They're already acting like really close friends. I could hear them laughing even when I was in the other room putting away some of the dishes.

Suddenly I heard Taylor yell, "Hey Cam. Can you come here for a second?"  
"Yeah, sure." I said as I walked over to them.

'What'd did you need?"

"Oh I was just going to tell you that I needed to start heading home, my brother's outside."

"Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Will do. Bye Mrs. Saunders."

"Bye Taylor, it was such a pleasure talking to you." She said as he left.

"So what'd you think about him?" I asked.

"He seems like a nice young man, but I distinctly remember asking you to bring me your girlfriend not your best friend. Is there something you'd like to tell me Cam?"

"Yeah, yeah there is. Mom, there really is no easy way to say this but... coming up here, to Toronto, has let me discover who I really am and now I know that I'm... I'm bisexual, and I hope you can still accept me for who I am." I told her as I looked down nervously.

"Of course I accept you Cam. You are my son and I will always love you no matter who you decide to be." She said as she embraced me.

After hugging for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was 5 minutes, she said, "So I'm going to assume that Taylor is actually your boyfriend and not your best friend..."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well you two didn't do a very good job of keeping it discreet with all the looks and touches so naturally I assumed."

"Okay well yes, we're together but I still consider him my best friend. So about me leaving..."

"It's okay sweetie. Obviously you want to stay here and who am I to take you away?"

"So this means that I can stay?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Thank you so much mom, I promise I won't let you down."  
"Oh that reminds me, your father wanted me to ask you how is hockey going?"  
"Ummm, I sort of unofficially quit..."

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Because, the rest of the team is always teasing me and I know that now that I'm bisexual it's only going to get worse."  
"If that's what you want then I guess I can't force you. But personally, I think that you should stand up against your team and tell them that you don't care what they think of you because you are proud of who you are and nothing they say or do is going to change that."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay sweetie, now you should probably go back to the Matlin's house and start getting ready for school tomorrow."

"Yes mom. I love you." I said as I waited at the door.

"I love you too Cam."

* * *

I started thinking about what my mom said and I think she's right. I'm tired of letting those hockey heads push me around. Which means I better pack my hockey gear for practice later.

I met up with Taylor before school so we could walk together.

"So... are you ready?" Taylor asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Wait why are you bringing your hockey stuff."

"Because if i don't go to practice today, the hockey team will think that they won and i don't want to give them the satisfaction so I'm going to stand up for myself and keep playing hockey."

"Wow, that's either really brave or really stupid, but either way, I'm proud of you."

"You can thank my mom, she's the one who convinced me that it was the right thing to do. Oh, i forgot to tell you that I came out to her yesterday, after you left."  
"Really, well how'd she take it?"

"She took it pretty well, almost like she already knew. I guess you were right, my personality screams bisexual." We laughed as we entered the schoolyard.

"Hey guys." said Tori.

"Hey Tori." We said in response.

"So... how are you two?" asked Tori.

"We're fine I guess. Why do you ask?" I said bluntly.

"Cam I think she meant how are we doing as in you know... our relationship." Taylor clarified.

"Oh, well yeah we decided to be a couple and I am coming out as bisexual."

"So you're bi. Ha, you two bozos owe me twenty bucks." Tori said to Tristan and Zig as they walked up to us.

"Wait why do we owe you twenty bucks?" Tristan asked Tori.

"Well do you remember when you bet me twenty bucks that Cam was gay and Zig bet me twenty bucks that he was straight?"

"Yeah." Tristan responded.

"Well, Cam. Tell them the great news." She said as she motioned to me.

"Umm, I'm bisexual guys, sorry."

"You're kidding me right? Someone please tell me he's kidding me." Tristan said.

"Nope. It's hardcore fact. So pay up." Tori demanded.

Suddenly the bell rang and we all started heading to class.

* * *

**OC POV**

"So Tori and I have come up with a list of people who we believe were behind the whole exposing of you and Cam incident." Maya stated handing me a piece of paper.

"Oh no, not this again. Look guys I appreciate that you want to get back at whoever exposed me and Cam but you gotta let it go already. It's in the past and I just want to move on now." I said to them.

"Well how can you move on without closure? And you can't get closure from someone you don't even know." Tori said.

"Plus, if you let this person get away with what he did to you guys, this person gets off scot-free, which isn't right." Maya said.

"Look my mind is made up so please just drop it or keep it to yourselves because I don't want any part of this." I said as I got back to my assignment.

* * *

"So, you're still going through with this?" I asked Cam afterschool.

"Yeah, I have to do this."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you, a lot."

"It'll be fine. Worst-case scenario I get kicked off and then we won't even have to worry."

"Alright. Do you want to come over later for dinner?"

"Actually I was about to invite you to my mom's place for dinner tonight. But if you'd rather go to your house then..."  
"No it's fine. I'll meet you over there."

"Alright I'll see you later." He said before he leaned in and kiss me.

"I'll see you later." I said sadly. I just had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Cam POV**

"Alright here goes nothing." I muttered to myself before putting my earphones on and walking into the locker room. As soon as I walk in all eyes are on me.

"What are you doing here rookie?" Dallas questioned me.

"Yeah, you're kind aren't welcome here." Luke stated as he got up and approached me and got between me and my locker.

"Please move." I told him.

"Why should I faggot?"

"I said move."

"No."

"Look I don't want any trouble."

"Yeah, well I do." He said as he pushed me back."

I glared at him before I pushed him out back which caused everybody to get up and surround me.

"You're gonna regret that Saunders." Dallas told me.

"Hey leave the poor guy alone. He didn't do anything to you guys so pick on someone you're own size." said a rather commanding voice.

* * *

**Annnnd scene. Oh no, Cam's being ambushed, I wonder who that voice is though? Okay I already know who it is but I would love to hear your thoughts. So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please make sure to leave reviews, they make me a vary happy camper =D**

**Anyways, I'll try to update again within a week but no promises especially because I start my senior year next week and I have like 5 AP classes so it's going to be crazy. Alright I hope to see you guys soon with another update. Have a good week, give or take a week or so. XD**


	8. Blessing of Faith

**Hey everyone, Long time no see. Hope you guys have had an awesome two months. I'm really sorry for not updating, I'm sure that most of you have already forgotten about my story and I don't hate you guys, I know that I should have said something but I didn't and I apologize. Anyways I just wanted to let you know now that my updates will be very spaced out since I have such an enormous workload right now with my classes and applying to college and everything, but I promise to write whenever I can. Before I continue, I don't really know a lot of the members of the hockey team other Cam, Dallas, Luke, and Owen, so I didn't really use names. Hope I can update soon…**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own anything in the story that is not made up.**

* * *

**Cam POV**

"Hey leave the poor guy alone. He didn't do anything to you guys so pick on someone you're own size." said a rather commanding voice.

"Owen? Of all people, why would you defend him even after knowing that he's gay?" Dallas questioned.

"Because," Owen said, "You guys are such ignorant assholes that you couldn't possibly understand anybody but yourselves. You can't see past the fact that Campbell is with a guy right now, and even I don't like it as much as you guys, it's still his business, not yours. Unlike you, I see our star player and I think you guys should stay out of his business."

"Wow…" Luke began, "I can't believe how soft you've become. You are allowing an act against God himself and…"

"Stop." Another member of the hockey team said.

"He's right. Cam is better than all of us and the way he swings shouldn't really matter to us." Said yet another member.

"I can't believe this shit." Luke yelled.

"Luke calm down." Dallas commanded.

"No, I refuse to be on the same team as someone like him," said Luke as he pointed to Cam, "It's either me or Cam."

Silence echoed throughout the room. No one made a sound, no one moved a muscle.

"Luke, no one is forcing you to leave. If you want to go, there's the door." Owen said as he opened the door for Luke.  
"Fine, you guys want to go against God and go to hell, fine by me. You guys deserve it. I'll get my vengeance Saunders." Luke hissed as he left.

"And what about you?" Owen asked Dallas.

"Ok look, Luke was the really homophobic one and after your speech… I realized that you were right, and I really shouldn't care about Cam's personal stuff. Cam, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for being such an asshole. Are we cool man?"

"Yeah man, we're cool." I said as we shook hands. I can't believe that the hockey team is actually taking my side over Luke's. Taylor and my mom were right after all.

"Alright guys, let's get out there and practice! Move, move, move!" Dallas yelled as practice begun.

* * *

**OC POV**

The doorbell rung. I jumped up because I was still worried about Cam. I had no idea how the hockey would react to him standing up for himself. Even though I was proud of him of course, I still knew that the hockey team was a group of some of the most homophobic people I knew, especially Luke Baker.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's us." I heard Maya say through the door as I unlocked it and let her and Tristan in.

"Hey guys, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, Cam told me about his decision to stand up against the hockey team. So I knew you would worry and I told Tristan so we could give you moral support." Maya said.

"So when Maya told me, I came up with the brilliant idea to have my older brother Owen help Cam in case something went wrong since you know he's on the hockey team." Tristan said.

"Ok I guess that makes me feel a little better. But Tristan, I didn't know your brother was on the hockey team. I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Yeah I do, and even though Owen was a huge homophobic prick, he really has warmed up to be a more accepting person and he was more than happy to help Cam out."

"That's great. So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's just hang out til Cam finishes practice, then we'll see what we can do?" Maya suggested.

"Okay." I said

"Fine by me."

* * *

I kept pacing back in forth in front of Maya and Tristan.

"Will you relax already?" Maya said rhetorically as we waited outside of the gym.

"I'm sorry okay, I just can't shake this feeling in the back of my head." I said.

"Look I'm sure everything is fine and any minute now Owen and Campbell are going to walk out that door just fine." Tristan said as he motioned toward the door.

"Okay, I'll try calm down and relax."

"Why don't we talk about something else to help take your mind off things... like how you think you did on the AP Bio test today?" asked Maya.

"Pssh that test was way too easy honestly I felt almost insulted by how easy it was. How do you think you did?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure I failed but that's cause I don't understand a single word that comes out of Mr. Gronam's mouth."

"You know if you're struggling I could always tutor you."

"I know but I feel like you have enough on your plate already and I don't want to cause you anymore stress than you already have." Maya said

"Yeah Taylor, Maya has a point. You've already got a lot on you're plate with all your schoolwork, your clubs, your boyfriend. Honestly I don't know how you can work so hard and not have a mental breakdown or something." Tristan said.

"I know, but I helps keep me busy and focused so I think that it helps."

"I still think you're crazy." Tristan said.

"Thanks Tristan, that really boosted my self-esteem." I said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job Taylor."

"Sure..."

* * *

**Cam POV**

"Alright great practice guys keep up the good work." said our coach,"Unfortunately, I regret to inform you guys that with the loss of Luke Baker, we are short a player for our next game and we will be unable to participate."

A series of grunts in disappointment followed. Aww man, I just get back on the team and everyone that matters accepts me and now this happens. This is just great.

"Alright settle down, we can still participate if we can find another player, not necessarily someone whose good at hockey, but someone who can skate well. Surely, one of you has to know someone. If any of you can think of anyone let me now by next Friday, otherwise we'll have to forfeit our spot in the tourney." said our coach as he left.

"Great so now we can't even play." "I know, just when we get our star player back." said two guys on the hockey team.

I decided to speak up, "Hey Dallas, Owen, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Yeah man." "Sure."

"Okay so I think I know someone that can replace Luke but its a little out there." They both motioned for me to go on.

"Ok so the other day I took Taylor out to the ice rink to show him how to ice skate and it turns out that he already knew how to skate and is actually really really good at it..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on one second. Are you trying to convince me to let your boyfriend on this team?" Dallas asked.

"Umm well sort of but I swear this is just me coming up with a possible solution." I responded.

"I don't know Cam. I mean the team accepted you because they somewhat know you but I think bringing Taylor in here would be pushing it a little don't you think?" Owen added.

"I know but could you just think about it. If we can't find anyone else by Friday, then would you allow it? Try thinking about it as your last resort?"

"Alright, if we can't find anyone we'll let Taylor join but try to really think about it Cam, I mean I don't want to be judgmental but Taylor just doesn't seem like the hockey type if you know what I mean." Dallas said.

"I know but if you really got to know Taylor then you would know that he's more than capable of doing this."

"Alright, alright, we better go it's getting late." Owen said.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

"I still don't get it." Tristan said.

"Hello! What part did you not understand? It's just the binomial theorem, it's not that complicated." I exclaimed.

"Actually it really is." Maya interjected.

"No it isn't, it's really simple all you got to..." suddenly the door I was leaning on pushed open and I fell onto the floor.

"Ohhh, so all I have to do is fall and then I'll get it." Tristan said.

"Aww man, sorry Taylor, I didn't know you were leaning against the door." Cam said.

"No, it's fine, it's not a big deal. So how did practice go?" I asked.

"It was great actually. Umm Tristan, you're brother said that he would be out front waiting for you." Cam said.

"Oh Ok, We'll see you guys later then. Let's go Maya." Tristan said.

"Alright, bye guys." Maya said as she left with Tristan.

"Bye!" Cam and I yelled.

"Thanks for waiting for me by the way. I hope you didn't worry about me too much." Cam said.

I laughed nervously, " Me worried, please I was perfectly fine."

"Alright so ready to go." Cam said as he put his arm around me."

"Yup, just make sure to keep some distance." I said as I pulled his arm off me.

"Oh come on, I don't smell that bad."

"Just take a shower before you touch me again."

" Fine, but can you at least help me with some of my stuff."

"Of course."

"Awesome." He said as he grabbed my hand and we headed to my house

* * *

"Okay so you can go take a shower, and I can start cooking something since my mom won't be home til late at night." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly I felt Cam wrap his arms around my waist from behind and felt him whisper into my ear, "You know I'd rather have you join me in the shower."

I pushed him off, "Don't be such a horn dog. I already told you that I don't want to have sex yet."

"Hey, I never said we had to have sex. I just wanted to share a shower, you know conserve water."

"Yeah better luck next time." I said as I turned around.

"Oh come on," He said as he grabbed my hand, "Are you sure I can't convince you."

"I don't know Cam, I mean we do still have to talk about what happened the other day."

"Yeah and we can talk about it later..." he leaned in and kissed me. Yeah, I lost all willpower to fight him after that.

We started to make out passionately until we ended up on the couch with him on top of me. He started to run his hands down my sides and I flinched.

As we pulled apart Cam asks, "You know I love you, just the way you are, right?"

"Of course I do." I say hesitantly.

"Then why are you still starving yourself?"

I just look away in shame. It was true, the last couple days I had been purging because I started to feel like I was putting on weight again and I wanted to make sure that Cam wouldn't think I was overweight or anything.

"I want to say that I understand your problem Taylor, but I really don't. I don't understand why you would want to change yourself."

I started tearing up, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to give you a reason to leave me."

"How could I ever leave you? Why on Earth would I want to leave the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me?" He asked me

"Because you could easily find someone better than me. I can't understand why would you want to be with someone who as many problems as me?"

"Look at me," He commanded as he caressed my face and pointed it to his, "I fell in love with you. I don't care why, and I don't care if I could do better than you, which is impossible by the way, because I want you and only you."

I kissed him this time as passionately as I could, "How about that shower then?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said.

He grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs to the bathroom where he pulled me in for a kiss again.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know but I want to now."

He kissed me again and I started to pull at his t-shirt which quickly ended up on the bathroom floor. At that point I pulled away and started to get the water running. Once I felt it was about the right temperature I turned around to see Cam completely naked and froze. He steeped in front of me and kissed me as he began unbuttoning my shirt. When he began sliding it off I whimpered and raised my shoulders.

He whispered into my ear, "You don't have to feel self-conscious right now. I think that you look amazing just the way you are." and then he resumed kissing me.

Once he stripped me of the rest of my clothing we started walking backward until he pulled me into the shower. He put me under the water and in front of him as he reached for the shampoo and started putting it in my hair. I felt kind of awkward that I wasn't doing anything for him but he said that he would let me do him next. After we finished soaping each other, he put his arms around me as we let the water run down our bodies. I could feel his firm chest against my back and I felt so comfortable with my body for once. I turned around and kissed him again. It felt amazing, my lips moving against his made me feel almost like we were one and the same. I then dropped to my knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Don't worry about it, think of this as a thank you for making me feel great today."

"Taylor you don't have to..." He moaned as I grabbed his member and licked the head. I flicked my tongue along his head getting the little bead of pre cum that came out of his slit. I looked up and knew he was loving every second of this from his face. His hand made its was to the back of my head to push me further down on him.

I thought I tortured him enough so I opened my mouth and let him in. I started to take in more and more until my nose touched the light brown cleanly trimmed pubic hair that he had.

I was now starting to get hard as well so I started to jack myself off with one hand and and I used my other hand to play with his hole. I read somewhere online that this supposed to really turn guys on or something so I thought why not.

I felt Cam's balls start to tighten up as well as the muscles around his hole and I started to bob faster and faster until he seemed really close. I pulled off and started to jack him off. Seconds later Cam let out a moan as came all over my face which caused me to cum all over the shower floor.

I stood up and washed the cum off my face and I felt him lean against me, "Wow, that was amazing."

"Really cause that was my first time ever giving a blowjob so I wasn't 100%sure on what I was doing."

"Oh come on, there was no way that was your first time."  
"Well believe it honey because it was."

"Alright, we better get out and back into our clothes." Cam suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

**Yeah, so that happened. Anyways hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys, honestly I'm trying my best to update but I have so much work to do that I can't even promise to update every week. So if for whatever reason I decide to cancel the story, which probably won't happen, I'll put up a note so if I haven't said anything, it means I'm still working on it. Hopefully, I'll be done with college apps by the end of November so I won't have as much to do and I'll have more time, but until then... So please review and if you guys have any advice or any ideas or requests I encourage to leave me a message/review. Thanks guys, hope you guys have a good week/month/year/etc.**


End file.
